Red's Love Story
by Yellow Izinski
Summary: Red dan Blue putus. Apa yang dipikirkan Red setelah itu? Lucky Shipping dan Special Shipping. Song by Avenged Sevenfold, tittle Dear God. enjoy


**Amari : huplah! jadilah! Shipping Red x Blue x Yellow, Lucky Shipping dan Special Shipping! eeenjjjooooyyyy~~~**

**Red : Amari tidak memiliki Pokemon, Pokemon Special, dan juga para tokohnya**

**

* * *

Red's Love Story**

**Song : Dear God – Avenged Sevenfold**

**xxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

**A lonely road crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find  
While I recall all the words you spoke to me  
Can't help but wish that I was there, back where I'd love to be, oh yeah**

Red berjalan di sebuah jalan kecil yang sepi dan gelap. Tetesan air terjatuh dari daun-daun yang dilewatinya. Tadi memang sempat hujan, membuah tempat yang dilaluinya terasa dingin, sama seperti perasaannya dengan Blue saat ini.

Blue dan Red baru saja putus. Memutuskan janji suci yang telah dibuat. Seperti tanaman yang terus dirawat, semakin lama semakin besar, lama-lama semakin jauh, jauh meninggalkannya di belakang sendiri. Mengejarnya seolah adalah hal yang sia-sia.

Red mendesah kecil. Hari-hari bahagia yang sudah dilalui Red dengan Blue berhenti sampai disini. Hanya karena sebuah alasan; status. Status. Status. Status.

"maaf Red, aku menyukaimu, tapi kita berbeda. Kau memiliki status yang lebih tinggi dari pada aku." Itulah yang dikatakan Blue saat mereka putus.

Ya. Red hanya berharap dia selalu ada disana. Bersama Blue. Dia hanya berharap mereka memiliki status yang sama.

**Dear God, the only thing I ask of You  
Is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
But I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired, I'm missing you again, oh no, once again**

Red mendongak ke langit. Hujan mulai turun. Dia hanya sendirian di jalan itu. Sendirian. Tanpa Blue disisinya. Sendirian. Andai saja ketika itu dia ada disana, memegangnya erat. Tidak mau melepaskan, dia tidak mungkin sendirian sekarang.

Air mata bergulir turun. Red, yang dulu merasa angkuh terhadap waktu, yang dulu yakin waktu, status, jarak tidak akan bisa memisahkan mereka, kini harus menerima kenyataan bahwa merekalah yang membuat mereka berpisah. Red hanya bisa berharap mereka bisa bersatu lagi. Tapi tidak…

Saat itu, saat mereka putus, Red melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Blu bersama sahabatnya. Green. Berdua. Bersama. Begitu bahagia. Itulah yang dilakukan Blue ketika dia tidak ada. Dia hanya berharap selalu ada disisinya, di sisi Blue setiap saat.

Kini, dia sendirian, kesepian, dan merindukan Blue. Saying hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Red, kini harus berusaha melupakannya.

**There's nothing here for me on this barren road  
There's no one here while the city sleeps and all the shops are closed  
Can't help but think of the times I've had with you  
Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah**

Red baru menyadari, selama dia menangis di tengah hujan, dia sudah berada di tengahnya malam. Kota sudah gelap dan toko-toko sudah tutup.

Red tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali mengingat kenangan-kenangan bersama Blue. Ketika mereka sedang berada di sebuah bukit di tengah malam gelap yang hanya disinari bintang-bintang redup. Mereka memandanginya sambil berbincang-bincang. Begitu bahagia. Wajah Blue yang sedang tersenyum kembali muncul dalam benaknya. Dan saat itu dia ingat.

Red mencium Blue saat itu.

Mengingat kenangan yang dulu dirasa indah membuat hatinya sakit. Red mendesah lagi dan kembali melanjutkan jalan di tengah derasnya hujan.

**Dear God, the only thing I ask of You  
Is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired, I'm missing you again, oh no, once again  
**

**xxxxxx**

**Some search never finding a way  
Before long they waste away  
I found you, something told me to stay  
I gave in to selfish ways  
And how I miss someone to hold when hope begins to fade**

Selama berjalan, dia terus berusaha mencari apa jawaban sebenarnya. Kenapa mereka bisa putus? Apa kesalahannya?

Red berhenti berjalan dan tercengang melihat sekelilingnya. Ini adalah tempat sebelum dia melihat kejadian Blue bersama dengan Green. Tempat ketika mereka berpisah sebelum Red melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Kini dia tahu apa salahnya.

Kenapa dia tidak tinggal saja bersama Blue saat itu? Kenapa dia harus pergi meninggalkan Blue?

Kini dia tahu. Dia begitu egois.

Dan kini dia harus menanggung akibat keegoisannya, dia harus berusaha melupakan orang yang disayanginya dan harapan mereka yang sudah mulai pudar…

**A lonely road crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find**

**Dear God, the only thing I ask of You  
Is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away  
We all need the person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired, I'm missing you again, oh no, once again**

**xxxx**

"Red? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

Red menengok kearah suara itu. Seorang gadis pirang dikuncir yang membawa sebuah payung biru muda yang di arahkan kepadanya, melindunginya dari rintik hujan yang hendak membasahinya.

"Yellow? Kau kah itu?" Tanya Red, memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. "ya, ini aku Yellow, Red" kata gadis itu sambil tertawa pelan.

Red langsung berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya. Berusaha supaya Yellow tidak melihat dia menangis. Memalukan. Lelaki menangis? Tidak mungkin!

"Red? Kenapa kau disini? Nanti kau masuk angin, ayo kita pergi dari sini!" seru Yellow. " terima kasih… Yellow…" bisik Red pelan. "hmm? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Yellow. Bisikan Red memang bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh rintikan air hujan.

Red berhenti berjalan dan langsung menarik Yellow ke dalam pelukannya. "R—Red? A—apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yellow tergagap. "Yellow… a—aku menyukaimu…" Kata Red tergagap. "R—Red?"

"Yellow… apa… kau menyukaiku juga?" Tanya Red, takut Yellow akan menolaknya. "Ya, Red, a—aku juga menyukaimu…" Jawab Yellow.

"terima kasih, Yellow…" bisik Red sambil mencium bibir Yellow.

Kini, dia berjanji tidak akan mengulangi apa yang telah dilakukannya. Dia akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik kepada Yellow. Berubah demi Yellow, supaya hal yang pernah terjadi, tidak terulang lagi.

* * *

**Amari's Note : maaf ya, endingnya jadi gaje. Lagian saya juga gk terlalu suka Avenged Sevenfold (lagu ini doang yang enak, jadi bikin ini aja deh) repiu pliiiis kalau anda mau xD**


End file.
